A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fishing lines, more specifically, a fishing line sliding device for use with multiple fishing lures at various depths.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with fishing lines. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an improved fishing line sliding device that enables two or more fishing lures to be included upon a single fishing line at various depths.
The Ender Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,181) discloses a sliding attachment for a down rigger that allows a second lure to be cast at a different depth simultaneously. However, the fishing line must pass through the device 10 in order for the can be added onto a fishing line without the need for threading the fishing line through small holes.
The Roemer, Jr. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,068) discloses a down rigger fishing line assembly that has multiple lines cast at different depths. However, the assembly requires connection with both the down rigger line and the fishing line as opposed to an assembly that is free to move up and down a fishing line by itself.
The Brzozowski Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,629) discloses a bottom fishing rigger that uses a sliding mechanism. However, the sliding weight does not attach to the fishing line via a clip that also connects to an elongated leader containing the extra fishing lure. Furthermore, the assembly requires stops to prevent movement of the sliding mechanism at specified depths, which is a disadvantage that the current device overcomes.
The Lowden Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,336) discloses a fishing line, down rigging assembly that has two lures cast at different depths. Again, the line release mechanism attaches directly to the down rigging and not the opposing fishing line. Furthermore, the mechanism requires a separate fishing line for each fishing lure.
The Weber Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,913) discloses an attachment for fishing down riggers that allows several lures to be cast at differing depths simultaneously. The attachment of the Weber Patent requires attachment with the down rigger, and not with a single fishing line.
The Lummis Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,589) discloses a lock and release mechanism for a down rigger fishing assembly that has three fishing lures at different depths. The lock and release mechanism is designed to lock in place on the fishing rigger as opposed to a sliding mechanism that attaches to a fishing line.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an improved fishing line with sliding means that provides for the advantages of the improved fishing line with sliding means. In this regard, the improved fishing line with sliding means departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.